


In Sync

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Arisa tries (and fails) to figure out whether Tae and Saaya are together, in a relationship.(They are.)
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the similarities between saaya's wego outfit and otae's outfit on the t-card design + i just wanted to write some soft taesaaya moments
> 
> this has been sitting in my docs for a long time but it's finally written just in time for rarepair week on twitter lol

“Saaya’s mine.” 

Saaya immediately drops the chopsticks she is holding at the sudden declaration that Tae has made during lunch in the school courtyard. 

“Hah?” Arisa is the first one to speak. 

Tae blinks. “Like I said, Saaya’s—” 

“That wasn’t what I—” Arisa starts, her voice going up a notch as she tries to wrap her head around what Tae is trying to say. Weren’t they talking about exchanging some food in their lunch boxes? The conversation had turned to their favorite food somewhere along the way but Arisa doesn’t really comprehend Tae’s leap in logic (not that she often does, but _still_ ).

“O-O-Tae…” Saaya finally gathers herself and speaks up, face tinted a little pink. 

“I like Saaya the best so—” 

“Ah—! It’s unfair to keep Saaya all to yourself, O-Tae!” Kasumi chimes in and Arisa immediately resigns herself to the gradual reality of everyone derailing from the conversation, the original topic already a distant memory in their minds. 

And Rimi seems contented just watching the entire conversation unfold between Kasumi and Tae as she eats her lunch. 

Arisa sighs out loud. To begin with, Saaya isn’t anybody’s, she’s a _person._ But she feels like it’s a waste of her energy and breath to argue the point with Tae or Kasumi. 

She spares the girl in question a glance, realizing that the brunette hasn’t said anything for a while. Saaya is staring at Tae, the back of her hand covering her mouth. 

Arisa squints.

The tips of Saaya’s ears are red, taking Arisa by surprise. 

Her eyes narrow in slight suspicion. 

* * *

It’s easier to observe Saaya as compared to Tae, Arisa finally concludes. 

She hadn’t pegged Saaya to be someone who flusters easily, but it’s easier to tell seeing how Saaya had gone slightly red from embarrassment sometimes— usually when Tae is involved. It’s also the long glances that Saaya keeps giving Tae, and at times, she’ll catch them sharing a _look,_ as if there’s a secret between them. 

Tae, on the other hand, is harder to figure out. The words she says, more often than not, confuse her. Sometimes she wonders if Tae is just messing with her, but she had sounded so _sincere_ , and Arisa really doubts that her friend is playing a prank on her. 

And with how Tae often opts to sit next to Saaya, the not-so-accidental brushing of their arms, or how Tae is always staring at Saaya, frequently hugging her so naturally (sometimes even falling asleep on Saaya) — you can’t blame Arisa for thinking that something must be up between Tae and Saaya. 

She wonders how Kasumi and Rimi are so blind toward what’s happening. Or maybe she’s the weird one? Maybe she’s just overthinking things? Maybe—

“Saaya...” The soft, almost _loving_ way Tae calls Saaya doesn’t escape Arisa and she also doesn’t miss how Saaya’s hand has reached out, covering Tae’s own.

She stares at them before glancing at Kasumi and Rimi in disbelief. She blinks, hard. Just to make sure she isn’t seeing things. 

Tae and Saaya are still holding hands. 

Kasumi and Rimi still haven’t noticed (or they choose to ignore it) and everyone’s still chatting excitedly over lunch. 

_Unbelievable._

* * *

“Ah— O-Tae!” Saaya calls out and waves cheerfully when she sees Tae walking toward the station they were supposed to be meeting at. 

“Good morning, Saaya. Your outfit looks really cute today~” 

“Good morning,” Saaya chuckles, returning the greeting. “You too.” She notices the yellow cardigan that Tae’s wearing, paired with a simple white blouse and black slacks. The look feels oddly familiar, though she can’t really put a finger to where she had seen it before. 

“Mm, I wore the cardigan you left behind at my house a few days ago. I like it a lot and it smells just like you.” Tae says honestly. “I even tried wearing something similar to what you wore before~”

It finally clicks inside Saaya’s head. Of course, it was the outfit from WEGO that Lisa had chosen for her when they went out shopping some time ago. Seeing Tae wearing something that’s reminiscent of her own clothes causes a familiar and light flutter in her chest; it’s a feeling that isn’t unwelcomed— in fact, it makes her heart all warm and fuzzy. 

It’s almost as if they have a matching outfit. 

Saaya smiles at that thought. 

* * *

When Tae and Saaya meet up with the rest of Poppin’Party in the afternoon, they are already waiting by the entrance of the mall.

“You guys are late,” Arisa huffs, crossing her arms. Granted, they are only fifteen minutes late, but the movie they are watching is going to start soon. Arisa also can’t help but notice that Tae has been holding Saaya’s hand, their fingers interlocking, before breaking apart when they come to a halt. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Saaya clasps her hands together in apology. Spending time with Tae often makes her lose track of the time and their whereabouts. In her defense, seeing Tae’s smiles and joy is pretty distracting. 

“Our date was too much fun~” Tae adds on shamelessly, grinning. “Saaya even won me a plush rabbit!” She shows off the snow-white rabbit, eyes sparkling in delight. 

“Eh—? That’s unfair! I wanna go on a date with Saaya and O-Tae too!” Kasumi pouts. “Don’t you think it’s unfair too, Rimi-rin?” 

“K-Kasumi-chan…” Rimi tries to calm their leader down. “There’s always a next time…” 

A quick retort is almost out of Arisa’s lips when Tae’s words finally register in her. 

“D-Date?” Arisa blurts out, stumbling over her words. Tae and Saaya were on a date? The way Tae says it so naturally, without an ounce of hesitation gives her a pause. Was it _that kind_ of date? But Kasumi and Rimi don’t seem to think much of it.

Arisa’s frowns slightly, eyebrows scrunching in thought, trying to piece more clues together. Was she really overthinking it? 

“Arisa, what are you doing? We’re going in now~” Kasumi’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. 

Arisa lets out a distracted sound of acknowledgement, her mind wandering back to Tae and Saaya. 

It takes Arisa several more seconds to finally realize that the cardigan that Tae is wearing suspiciously resembles Saaya’s, just as she catches up with her friends. 

“Hey— wait for me—!” 

* * *

“Hey, Saaya.” 

Saaya feels a familiar weight against her back, and she relaxes against Tae almost instantly. If she could, she wishes she could spend the entire lunch break like this, engulfed in Tae’s warmth. She leans back a little, taking advantage of their proximity and soaks in the feeling of having Tae so close to her. The rest of PoPiPa isn’t here yet, so Saaya takes this chance to indulge in Tae’s whims. A smile is already by her lips as she hums lightly. 

“Hmm?” 

Saaya hadn’t expected to feel a soft breath brushing against her earlobe but when Tae whispers against her ears, Saaya feels strength leave her body as she sucks in a breath. She’s suddenly glad that they are already sitting on the ground; if not, she’s sure that her knees would’ve buckled.

“O-O-Tae,“ Saaya manages, heat creeping up her cheeks. “My ears are sensitive so—”

Saaya barely manages to hold back a shiver when Tae’s breathe continues to tickle against her. She’s positive that her face is extremely red, enough to rival Arisa’s usual embarrassment. Her heartbeat’s hammering against her ribcage, faster and _faster_ —

“...What are you two doing?” 

Saaya doesn’t know if she should feel mortified or glad that their friends have arrived; the slight twitch in Arisa’s eyes makes Saaya think that they’ve been caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. But that’s ridiculous because she and Tae aren’t really doing anything wrong— 

“Stop f-flirting in broad daylight you two!” Arisa’s voice cuts through her internal rambling and Saaya can feel reluctance radiating off Tae as the latter removes herself from her. “Aww, but Saaya’s really comfortable.”

“I don’t care— do it at home!” Arisa’s cheeks are just as red as Saaya’s, if not even redder, visibly scandalized. 

The sudden loss of warmth in her back almost makes Saaya feel lonely— _almost_. 

“Saaya-chan, O-Tae-chan, what are you two doing?” Rimi asks, completely and innocently oblivious. 

Saaya chokes, unable to answer Rimi. 

* * *

“Mm… Warm…” Tae’s slurred voice is barely a whisper and she nuzzles into the softness in front of her. 

“O-Tae?” Saaya’s own voice is equally soft as she feels a familiar set of arms around her waist and a comforting warmth against her back. Her mind still addled from the drowsiness of being temporarily woken up in the middle of the night, it takes Saaya awhile to remember that they’re over at Arisa’s house. PoPiPa had decided on an impromptu sleepover and Arisa hadn’t objected, only making a sound of agreement, face red. 

Her expression softens at the thought as a light chuckle escapes from her lips. 

She recalls how Tae had immediately claimed the futon next to hers, smiling brightly when there weren’t any objections. The sentiment was mutual, and Saaya found herself smiling back. Arisa gave her a strange _look_ , and Saaya was sure that she had looked confused— she had no idea what Arisa was trying to convey. 

The arms around her tighten a little, snuggling further into the crook of her neck, and a wave of affection washes over her. Closing her eyes, Saaya lets the soothing warmth envelop her. It’s times like this that she’s glad that Tae’s next to her. 

“Goodnight, O-Tae,” she whispers before she falls back asleep. 

* * *

Arisa wonders if she’s over-reacting. 

It isn’t as if knowing whether Tae and Saaya are dating would change anything. But _still_ , it would be nice if it’s cleared up. The more she tries to figure out by watching them over the past few weeks, the more confused she gets. 

But how is she supposed to ask her friends if they are dating? What if she had been reading the signs wrong? God, why did her friends have to send such ambiguously gay signals?! If Kasumi and Rimi hadn’t commented on it, does that mean that she’s really overthinking it? 

She doesn’t know how far skinship goes with friends— to be fair, she doesn’t have any friends before meeting Kasumi and the others. She only had trashy romance movies (and novels) to go by as references. Even though Tae and Saaya had seemed unusually close, no one had picked up on it. 

In the first place, why is she so agitated and obsessed over this? She frowns. Whether her friends are dating shouldn’t matter— as long as they’re happy. She should just go with the flow and see how things play out. 

She groans into her pillow. There isn’t a point in thinking so hard about it. Right. She shouldn’t get so worked up about this. Once she allows herself to think that, she finds herself losing some tension from earlier on, and manages to relax a little. 

  
  
  


(It doesn’t occur to her that she could’ve just asked Saaya or Tae.)

* * *

“Saaya!” Tae greets the girl by the bakery counter enthusiastically, grinning widely.

“Hello to you too, O-Tae,” Saaya returns the smile. “You can go up to my room and wait for a bit. I’ll be done here soon.” 

“Mm.” Tae nods and heads to the back of the bakery. She pokes her head into the kitchen and greets Saaya’s parents casually, her familiarity with them a result of her frequent visits to Saaya’s house. 

Once she reaches Saaya’s room, she removes her guitar from her guitar case, and places herself by the edge of the bed, sitting against it on the floor. 

It doesn’t take care long to be absorbed in her guitar, strumming to their latest song while she waits for Saaya. The chords come easily to her and at times she finds herself humming along, making notes and attunements every so often on the score sheet. 

When she hears a camera shutter go off, Tae looks up from her guitar in surprise. Her expression instantly brightens when she sees Saaya at the door smiling warmly at her, phone in hand. 

“Welcome back~” 

“Mm, I’m back.” Saaya heads over to where Tae is and settles herself next to Tae. “What were you doing?”

“Working on our newest song,” Tae says. “Should we do something else since we don’t get to spend time together often?” 

“I’m fine as long as I get to spend some time with you,” Saaya answers, albeit bashfully. Both of them are often busy and thus try to manage it in any way they can, in between Tae’s part-time jobs and Saaya having to help out in the bakery. Any time spent with Tae is good enough for her, no matter what they’re doing.

“Saaya…!” Tae suddenly throws her arms over Saaya, pulling her into an affectionate side hug. “I’m never letting you go.” 

Saaya laughs and rests a hand over Tae’s. “Thank you, O-Tae.”

She leans sideways into Tae. 

“Me too.” 

* * *

When Arisa arrives at the Yamabuki Bakery with Kasumi and Rimi, they’re told that Saaya is already in her room with Tae. 

Kasumi immediately sprints into the house in excitement, leaving Arisa and Rimi to apologize for their friend’s rudeness before they follow after their eccentric leader. 

The first thing that greets her is the scene of Saaya braiding Tae’s hair, the former’s hands running through the guitarist’s locks gently, nimbly tying the strands together. Kasumi sits the opposite of them by the round table, eyes glued to them. 

“Ah, Arisa, Rimi-rin!” Kasumi immediately perks up when she sees them entering the room. 

“...What are you guys doing?” Arisa blinks, taking in the sight. 

It doesn’t take Kasumi long to drag the two of them into having Saaya braid their hair next. Arisa vehemently refuses and pretends not to notice how Tae has sneaked in a slight nuzzle against the nape of Saaya’s neck once she’s done with Tae’s braids. 

“No, I’m fine.” Arisa shoots Kasumi down, deliberately averting her gaze from Saaya and Tae. 

“Eh? Arisaaa~ Let’s all match!” Kasumi half whines. Arisa likes to pride herself in being able to resist Kasumi’s pleas but—

“Arisa-chan, please?” It’s Rimi’s turn to give her the puppy eyes and Arisa can already feel her willpower disintegrating by the second. 

“Aaah fine, fine,” she finally relents when all of her friends stare at her hopefully. 

“Geez,” Arisa mutters under her breath, exasperated. 

When Kasumi pounces onto her with a familiar yelp of “Thank you, Arisaaa~ I love you~”, Arisa has a hard time trying to push her over energetic friend away, face red. She sends a beseeching glance at Rimi who only looks at them fondly with a smile.

And for the first time, Arisa doesn’t pay attention to the couple before her. 

Saaya grins at the sight. And while her friends are distracted, she turns towards Tae and sneaks a peck on her lips. 

  
  



End file.
